Love Remains
by jisusa-chan
Summary: Sakura grows up as a matured and beautiful ninja. As a result, many guys are liking her including him . One day, Sasuke finds out the real feelings inside him and proves that time can't erase one's feelings. SasuSaku Fic!


LOVE REMAINS

By: jisusa-chan

Ever since the day in the forest of death, she'd becoming more independent. She had grown into a strong lady and was never like the Haruno Sakura before. She wasn't even the little girl who dazzled on a certain Uchiha boy. She was never like that anymore. But her love to her country stayed in her. She kept training to become stronger than her two teammates. To be honest, she was maturing fast. She became more lady-like and beautiful. She barely depended on anyone now. She was better…

As days have passed, Team 7 still trained together. Naruto was also getting better, but his goofy side remained. Also, the Uchiha didn't mind training with them. He needed it too. And the fight of the two was never gone… But deep inside Sasuke's life, he was beginning to…enjoy. It wasn't because of the fights and trainings. It was because of a person. But he never admitted it. No one even knows what Sasuke's secrets are. But it felt nice. It felt nice to secretly like someone, especially when it's someone he knew since childhood. Sometimes, he even decides to tell it to someone. But it was so impossible 'cause he knows that Sakura don't take dates anymore. Poor Sasuke… Once, he tried to transform himself into Naruto's form. But every time he did, the _real_ Naruto would be the first one to walk to Sakura.

Always, Sasuke questioned himself what makes him do weird things like these. And he always wonders what feelings he has for this pink-haired ninja.

In an ordinary day, Sasuke was walking around the academy when he saw a particular hair sitting on the bench.

_pink… _Sasuke said to himself_._

_It's her._

He twitched a little with every step he made towards the girl. On the bench, Sakura was holding several "love letters".

_Man, boys will never stop even if you tell them to. Sigh._ Sakura thought.

As he slowly walked to her, Sakura looked behind her 'cause she felt a presence coming at her and she thought that it was another fan boy.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke almost jumped when she turned her head around at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, umm, nothing really." Sasuke answered while looking away.

"Do you, want to sit with me?" Sakura asked him with no embarrassment since she knows that Sasuke will never like her.

"S-sure." And so he did.

Sasuke saw the amount of letters in Sakura's hand.

"Are those…"

"Just stupid fan love letters from stupid fan boys. Urgh! Don't they know that I don't have time for trivial stuff like this?!"

Sasuke had a little fear of what he heard. Fan boys? Is that what she'll think if he confesses? Sigh. Poor Sasuke, again.

"It's just that, it's so irritating for them not to understand." Sakura continued. "or maybe they don't even listen to what I say?!" a deep sigh, "I don't care about boys anymore! That's it! I have no time for silly love when I have to train harder than this!!!"

Sasuke was beginning to form a popped vein in his head. It's like, he had enough of hearing of what's possible to happen if he tells her.

"I mean, look at me! I look so weak! How am I ever gonna do something with this weak and useless body of mine?!"

"Sakura." Sasuke wanted her to stop.

"What?" she faced him.

Now, Sasuke was sure. He was really sure. He now made a decision that might change their relationship. He has made up his mind that's it time. It's time to tell her. But he was shaking inside, at the same time he clenched his fist. He never felt this nervous. But, there's no time to change now.

_Go on, Sasuke! You can do it, Just spit it out!_ Sasuke commanded himself.

"S-Sakura,"

They were looking at each other directly at their eyes. Sakura, on the other hand, was waiting for him to speak. She was still holding the letters, with him, sitting in the bench.

"Yes?"

"I-I, umm…"

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke gulped. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. But he knows that it's time for her to know. Only, he can't.

"I know this might sound strange, even for me but…"

Sakura has never seen him like this. She can see the sweat running from his head. She can see the nervousness in his eyes. She can see through him.

"But, I just want you to know that, whatever I'm gonna say…"

_Sasuke-kun…?_

"I mean it alright?" Sasuke looked at her, waiting for her approval.

After looking at him, she nodded. Sasuke closed his eyes and made a deep inhale.

"Sakura," he put his hands on her shoulders to take a good look.

"…"

_Just go for it, Sasuke! Say it!!!_

.

.

.

"I like you!"

There it was, Sasuke's first confession. But Sakura didn't make a reaction. She just looked at him like she never heard anything.

"A-aren't you… gonna say something?" Sasuke was looking for a reaction.

"Sakura, I just confessed to you. Aren't you happy?" Sakura didn't say anything…until-

"Idiot."

"eh?" Sasuke was surprised of her answer. An idiot? He's an… idiot?

"Wh-wh-wh-what do you mean by that?!!"

"You heard me, you're an idiot." Sakura calmly answered him.

Sasuke thought of what he said. _Did I say it right? Was there something I missed? Did she hate what I... _in the last question in his head, he finally realized something that happened earlier.

"Is, is that what you think of me now? Just a _stupid_… fan boy?" again, Sakura didn't answer.

"Oh, great. Just great! I finally confessed to a girl I like and then this is what happens?!" Sakura was still silent, looking at him.

"Sakura, if you think that I'm not _that_ serious, well think again. I like you Sakura, I really do!! I don't even know why I'm saying this but…" Sasuke was now blushing. He really didn't imagine himself confessing to a girl…He then sighed and calmed himself.

"But Sakura," Sasuke was, sorta glad. "I'm happy right now. 'Cause I finally confessed to you. After all those days of hiding what I feel… Hear it is."

Sakura looked away from him, now looking at the letters.

"I know you don't believe me, but I don't care. I just wanted you to know what I feel for you, Sakura. And this is what it is."

After Sasuke's happy words, he then stood up and looked at her again. She was still looking at the fan letters.

"But, Sakura. It's…always up to you if you want to believe me. I mean, I can't blame you, really. You've been an independent, amazing, strong and…beautiful woman." Sakura was listening, though she's not looking at him.

"Maybe you're right. There'll never be someone who can love you seriously like me. I'm sure you can beat me and Naruto someday… And Sakura," Sakura looked at him, still no expression.

"You're not weak."

"..."

"You were never weak in my eyes. You were strong, much stronger than I am. And you still are."

The two of them were now looking at each other.

"So… I gotta go now. See ya" he was about to wave his hand when suddenly,

"Pft!"

Sakura was laughing. She was… _laughing_? What's so funny?

"S-Sakura, why are you-"

"Ahahahahahaha!" Sakura couldn't stop. She was laughing hard, there were tears in her eyes. Sasuke wore a confused face. _Now what?_

After a few minutes of laughter, Sakura finally calmed down. And for a few seconds, she paused and smiled. Sasuke was waiting for her to say something. Maybe he was ridiculous. Or was he?

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. You really are an idiot, you know that?" again with the idiocy.

"Am I really that idiotic?"

"Yes, you are." Sakura stood up and walked in front of Sasuke.

"I can't believe you! You really believed that I thought of you as one of _them_?" Sasuke was now shocked.

"Sasuke-kun." She took his hand with both of her hands.

"I will never ignore what you said. And especially, I would never consider you as one of those stupid men."

"Then why weren't you reacting?"

"I was surprised, okay? I really couldn't believe what you said. I kept repeating on my mind that you, confessing? Is this a dream? But it wasn't. I wasn;t dreaming. And you weren't lying as well. I'm happy Sasuke-kun. I really am."

"Sakura." Sasuke was relieved. He thought that she was never gonna believe him. But then, she still did.

"and Sasuke-kun, I don't like you at all."

"WHAT?!!!"

After his reaction, Sakura laughed a little again.

"Sasuke-kun…I love you. Very, very much!"

Sasuke was now having a glad-sorta-surprised face. But after a while, he smiled with her and took her hands with his vacant one.

"Sakura, I love you too."

After that, they walked home together, still holding each other's hand.

On that particular(and sweet) day, Sasuke and Sakura had a new bond. Love. The both of them loved each other with no mistakes, no regrets and no pain and agony from it. They loved each other like there was no tomorrow because… all that mattered was their hearts.

"Goodnight, Sasuke-kun."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

Even if they weren't used to do so, they ended the day with their first kiss. But still, they were happy. And always they will be…'cause they know that love will always be there to find their ways…


End file.
